nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soaker 50
}} The Super Soaker 50 (commonly referred to as CS50 or SS50) is the first Super Soaker ever released. It was initially released as the Power Drencher but was later renamed. Over its lifetime it was been given several generations with different names and has been released in three colors. It was released again in 1992 as part of the Classic Series with minor updates. It was not seen again after the Classic Super Soaker line was discontinued but has been released as a keychain and for a tenth and twentieth anniversary edition. It was one of the first air pressure water blasters, most of the previous blasters being piston-based, and was much more powerful than others around it. It was advertised as "The most powerful watergun ever" for its time and was said to be able to shoot up to 50 feet. Being the earliest Super Soaker ever released, it suffered from many reliability issues and commonly broke due to the poor pump. It is the blaster that started the brand and although performance was generally poor it was definitely revolutionary for its time. It was replaced by the Super Soaker 40 in later years. Background It was released in 1989 and featured a yellow color scheme with a green reservoir. It used air pressure unlike most water guns at the time which were piston pressured. Because of this the Power Drencher was capable of great ranges for its time. Although nothing special nowadays, it was incredible for 1990 standards. The following year the Power Drencher was renamed to the Super Soaker 100 in an attempt to bring a series of blasters based upon the technology into production. It was only referred to as the 100 briefly before another blaster titled the Super Soaker 100 was introduced, being much bigger than the previous 100. The 1991 blaster, titled the Super Soaker 50 was at the prime of its life. It was immensly popular due to it being relatively cheap and easy to fire unlike other water guns at the time. Despite only minor external differences, the Super Soaker 50, Super Soaker 100 and Power Drencher are basically all the same model. It was later released as a Super Soaker Keychain and was released as well under a new, blue colour scheme. In 1992 it was inducted into the "Classic Series" of blasters alongside the Super Soaker 30, Super Soaker 100 and Super Soaker MDS. This version was slightly different and performance was significantly better, but not much was done to the blaster afterwards. In 1993 the Super Soaker 40 arrived to replace the 50, due to it being rather old and inferior when compared to the newer line-up. It was discontinued in 1993 with all remaining stocks wiped-out in 1994 by the similar-sized Super Soaker 60. This would be the last year the Super Soaker 50 was seen for four years. For the blasters 10th anniversary Larami introduced a special, limited edition Super Soaker 50: 10th Anniversary Edition blaster. This has a silver colour scheme and was a collectors item only. The blaster was long forgotten by fans of the brand and was replaced countless times by newer, superior blasters. After 2002 Hasbro took over producing blasters and introduced the Super Soaker 50: 20th Anniversary Edition, a reboxing of the very first Super Soaker 50. This was the last time this blaster was seen and will likely be for a long period of time. = Generations = Generation 1 This version was known as the Power Drencher. It is basically the same as generation two and three in performance. It was renamed in 1990 as the Super Soaker 100 and this version was discontinued. Generation 2 Not to be confused with the other blaster titled Super Soaker 100 In 1990 the Power Drencher was re-released as the Super Soaker 100 and was the first to bear the Super Soaker name. It was only around for a short time before being renamed again the following year, so it is very rare nowadays. It continued to be called the 100 in Europe for a longer period of time. Generation 3 This generation was the first to be titled Super Soaker 50. It was the blaster that everyone owned in the early nineties, the blaster that dominated most water wars. This was the only generation to have a color swap. Generation 4 This generation was merely a re-coloring of generation 3. It lost the yellow and green color scheme in favor of a new blue color scheme. This particular blaster is shrouded in mystery as very few copies are known to exist. It was most likely available as a store or country exclusive. Generation 5 See more at Super Soaker 50 (Classic Series) This version was a re-release for the Classic Series alongside the Super Soaker 100, Super Soaker 30 and Super Soaker MDS. This version had a shorter barrel and a new pump grip that the original lacked. It is generally perceived to be more powerful than the original Super Soaker 50, but was discontinued shortly after release. Generation 6 See more at Super Soaker 50: 10th Anniversary Edition For the blaster's upcoming ten-year anniversary, Larami re-released the blaster in a sliver color scheme. It was a collectors item only. There have been rumors that a gold version of this generation was given out to Larami employees, however there is no facts for this. No pictures of the gold version exist today. Generation 7 See more at Super Soaker 50: 20th Anniversary Edition The final generation was the 20th anniversary edition, released in 2009. It was the only blaster not to be advertised as capable of shooting up to 50 feet, instead it was advertised as being capable of 35 foot ranges. This version had a non-removable reservoir and instead had a tethered cap in which you would remove to put water. The only other change was a newer trigger to prevent breaks. This was the only 2009 Super Soaker and the last before Super Soaker was merged with Nerf. = Trivia = * The reservoir is can be swapped with a Super Soaker Xtra Tank Carrier. = External Links = * http://www.retrojunk.com/details_articles/3170/ * http://www.isoaker.com/Armoury/Analysis/1991/super_soaker_ss50.html * http://forums.sscentral.org/showthread.php?t=6584 = See Also = * Super Soaker 30 * Super Soaker 100 * Super Soaker 40 * Super Soaker 60 * XP 110 * XP 150 Category:Blasters introduced in 1989 Category:Super Soaker Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Classic Super Soaker Category:Air Pressure Blasters